Exposed
by chenzel1fan
Summary: Glinda decided she liked feeling exposed... Gelphie. Might continue


_Yippee, a oneshot! So, ummmmm, this was inspired by basically what happened to me the other day. My brother walked in on me dancing around to RENT (IDINA!!!) after I had gotten out of the shower, but of course he didn't feel like Elphie, or I Glinda. I also just saw Kristin's 1999 Tony performance (like 10 minutes ago)!!! I have the song in my head now. Gelphie. I don't own Wicked, and that's my new philosophy! Toodles ~chenzy :)_

**Exposed.**

To the world Galinda Upland was a perfect little girl with everything in the world. Glinda Upland was a different story. Glinda Upland was a shy frightened thing. She didn't want much, and what she did want was never given to her. Galinda Upland had a perfect boyfriend who loved her. Glinda wasn't so sure if it was requited. Galinda smiled. Glinda wept. She ripped off her clothes and looked at herself in the vanity. Mascara ran down her cheeks in rivers; flaxen curls tangled and stood up every which way. Her curves weren't as precise as anyone thought. Some were awkward, out of place, or just plain ugly. She felt for the first time she was Glinda. She wasn't the perfect petite princess Galinda was; she was a small vulnerable little girl. She was exposed, and Glinda decided she liked exposure.She danced, a skill Galinda had. Glinda danced differently. She danced something so beautiful, something so accurate to this feeling. It looked like what all those girls snickered about that night at the Ozdust, like what her dear Elphaba had danced. Dear sweet Elphie had danced the first thing that came to her, whatever the meaning. She hadn't thought what to do; and neither did Glinda now. Glinda danced her heart, and her heart began to pump with this joy. She had let herself go. She had gone sometime around midnight and let everyone who cared to see the real Glinda. No one cared. No one cared about Glinda, for they knew Galinda. They knew she was perfect. Glinda certainly was far from perfect. Glinda didn't care.

The light shined like a spotlight, casting a dim light over her. It seemed to make her skin glitter as she danced her graceful moves.

Something distracted her. It was a voice. "Glinda?" She looked at the girl with shimmering eyes. Glinda was exposed in front of Elphie, but she didn't care. Glinda decided she liked that even more. Realizing the truth, that Glinda was only a fantasy, that Galinda would have to be back by morning, she cried. "Glinda what's the matter?" Elphie took the blond's hands and let her cry, despite how much the tears burnt her skin.

"It's not forever." Glinda kept repeating, mumbling to herself.

"What's not forever, my sweet?" Elphaba cooed softly, rubbing Glinda's bare back.

"Tomorrow I'll be Galinda again..." The blond sniffled at just the thought. This night would've never happened. It would never happen again. It would be as the great breakthrough was nothing.

"Glinda, what do you mean?" Elphaba tried once more.

The blond had all but lost it at this point. "Tomorrow I'll be Galinda! I'll be perfect, Elphie! I don't want to be perfect!" Glinda sobbed.

Elphaba had never seen her this upset. She had always been that perky little girl she'd admired. She had courage and friends and knew how to turn everything in her benefit. "You don't have to be perfect, dear."

"But I do..." Glinda sniffled, curling up on her bed. "Everyone is counting on me to be perfect. When everyone sees me I'll have to smile and giggle and act like I love Yero."

"You don't have to pretend anymore." Glinda was startled as Elphaba looked deeply into her own blue orbs. She thought she could see right into her soul. Did Elphie really understand? Of course she didn't... She couldn't. Before Glinda could ponder these thoughts through, a pair of soft lips hit her own. The distracting sensation made tomorrow go away. At that moment, Glinda was real. She could feel the world around her, and she knew it would _never _go away. "It's okay, Glinda. You can do whatever you like with your life. You don't have to be perfect." Elphaba whispered soothingly. Glinda pressed against her friend and closed her eyes.

Slowly opening them, she discovered a truth that made her feel even more exposed, even more imperfect. The world was far behind her now as she whispered, "I love you, Elphie..."

_Yup! It's done! I might continue this if you'd like, but for now it's a one-shot! Hope you enjoy this and I have another story if you haven't seen *wink, wink*_


End file.
